¿Entre Amigos?
by Aika Asakura
Summary: Si... aqui lo tienen chicas! El final de esta emocionante historia y es el turno de Reaven para contarnos su enamoramiento !Cap.4! !Arriba! ReavenXVan !Disfrutenlo y no olviden su review! Epilogo a la vista?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **¡Gomen chicos! Aika por aquí ... No es nada en su contra o algo así, pero que haré esta pareja me gusta, me da cierta incertidumbre, así que a experimentar – CONSTE- no estoy asegurando un VanxReaven (o como sea que le llamen o.o!) no me vean así soy nueva en esto TTTT –solo haré una pequeña suposición con ellos, pero al final dependerá de ustedes si dejan a Fine-chan sin su amado Van- aún no me pasa el haber publicado tres capítulos completos de mi primer fanfic en Shaman King... Baka, baka, baka... - ¡muh! Je, Olviden mi torpeza y a leer la historia…nn! Que por cierto es un Universo Alterno, así que ni Kaiser, Comando Bulls o Liger, pa la próxima - pero antes el Disclaimer…

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no y Noooooooooo.. por mas que yo lo desee Zoids no es mío, es de un tal ¿...? ya me cayó, se me olvido el nombre o/o

En fin, eso sí **Reaven **es mío... mío, mío, solamente mío – hay no esa es una canción – aunque no importa por que él es la cosita mas linda que he visto en toda la serie de Zoids¡claro! Le sigue O'Connell, O'Neil, Hard main etc… Ahora si la historia…

**¨¨¨ Entre Amigos ¨¨¨**

Cap.1:** "El Reencuentro" **

Siempre tiene que pasarme lo mismo por mas que lo intento no logro llegar a tiempo es seguro que los chicos estén muy molestos conmigo..Sansakibu! por qué siempre me tiene que pasar esto a mí.. aunque a pesar de estar corriendo con todas mis energías estoy seguro que llegaré tarde..tarde.. ah!...se que debería fijarme por donde voy cuando corro por que de lo contrario podría chocar con alguien o causar un espantoso accidente, pero debo llegar a tiempo. O sino me dejaran.. Ufs! Por fin ajas! Correr sin parar por veinte minutos es de maratón ajas! Pero aquí estoy ajas! Ajas! ... muh! un momento y los chicos... ¿por que rayos el parque esta vacío?... ¿donde están los chicos? ... ¡Glups! O-O! lo mas seguro es que ya se hayan ido a la cancha sin mi... Sansakibu... por que a miii... TTTT

"Ja,ja,ja, .. como de costumbre llegas tardes Van Frieheld..."

muh! Esa voz a mi espalda me es muy familiar ... ¿será posible que sea él?... –¿Reaven?... ¿Reaven...eres tú? – preguntó incrédulo no lo puedo creer ...!Reaven esta de regreso! ...

"Por supuesto quien más podría ser" – me contesto con su rostro inclinado a una toma de agua con ese plácido semblante en su rostro...

"!Reaven!" – correr emocionadísimo hacia él no es nuevo, Reaven y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que teníamos nueve años y nuestros padres trabajaban en conjunto en las investigaciones en el noroeste del Cairo.. si no me equivoco... Ahí nos conocimos en el amplio y árido desierto.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Flash Back ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¿Quién eres?" – me había preguntado esa vez cuando torpemente choqué y rodé con él al final de una colina de arena.

"¿eh? Yo.. lo siento.. no me fije por donde venía..."- traté de disculparme aturdido sin levantar el rostro o verle a los ojos.. y cuando me di el valor de hacerlo y disculparme formalmente con mi interlocutor ..él ya estaba de espalda caminando en dirección contraria a la mía..

"!oye!" – replique con molestia.. no es agradable que te dejen hablando solo.. entonces corrí tras él con la clara convicción de reclamarle y así lo hice me paré en frente suyo con mi cejo fruncido, le reclame

"deberías de ser un poco mas amable con las personas .. no crees? Estaba hablando contigo y tú" – no pude continuar al ver que el centraba su mirada en mí sin intención de desviarla, eso me perturbo su semblante eran tan plácido, pero su mirada estaba vacía era como verse reflejado uno mismo en el abismo.. no pude continuar hablando estaba estático ante su persona. Fue cuando:

"no tengo por que estar perdiendo él tiempo con una basura como tú...!tengo mejores cosas que hacer así que apártate!" – replicó con molestia empujándome al ver que yo no podía o no quería hacerlo lo que me volvió los pies a la tierra no sabía lo que me había pasado, pero estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo por lo qué..

"¿Basura'¿A quién llamas basura'¡niño delicado!" - y no hice mas que tomarlo del antebrazo con brusquedad y arrojarlo al arenal dándoles de golpes, por supuesto que él no se quedó atrás y nos dimos un buen combate por así decirlo llamando la atención de lo expedicionarios que estaban en la excavación en especial la de nuestros padres...

"Reaven!" – sonó una voz suave con propiedad al momento en que Reaven se colocaba encima mío y me daba una golpe en la cara..

"!Van!" – esta vez era la voz de mi padre que sonaba muy, pero MUY molesta cuando justo yo había logrado quitármelo de encima intercambiando papeles...

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no causes problemas jovencito? – sermoneó mi padre al momento en que me guiñaba de la oreja apartándome del descortés chico

"!Reaven!" – escuché como él padre de este le hablaba y al voltearme vi como le inspeccionaba el rostro con cierta preocupación mientras le tocaba la cabeza con asentamiento...!Genial! él es el maleducado y yo solo recibo regaños ¡Sansakibus! No es justo

Luego...

"¿Por que a él no le dicen nada y a mí me castigan?- quejoso repetía en el interior de mi pancarta- "!eso no es justo! Ah! Sansakibu" – estaba en esas cuando escuche unos extraños ruidos afuera, así que haciendo caso omiso a la orden de mi padre de permanecer dentro de mi carpa pensando en lo que había hecho, y es que lo hiciese en verdad me la había pasado pensando en ello ¿por qué rayos me pelee con él? Si lo único que trataba yo era de disculparme y ... ¡ah claro! Él fue arrogante y me llamó basura ¿quién se cree? - cuando me vi ya estaba afuera buscando que provocaba ese ruido ...

"¿Quién eres?" – escuché a espalda mío... por un momento dudé un poco antes de girar esa era la misma voz del chico con quien me había peleado y por quien estaba castigado, pero volteé.

Y ahí con la hermosa oscuridad del desierto y el leve movimiento de la brisa entre sus cabellos largos atados en una coleta baja estaba él con su misteriosa mirada clavada en la mía y UNAS piedritas en sus manos, lo que me hizo suponer de que él era quien provocaba esos ruidos.

"¿Tú?" – le dije con molestia al momento de tomarlo por el cuello de sus ropas – "por tu culpa estoy castigado en mi tienda de campaña sin salir a ningún lado"

"Pues yo veo que estas fuera de tu tienda y no dentro" – contestó asi de simple y sencillo.

"¿eh? ... ¡ah!" – intenté golpearlo por pasarse de listo, aparte de que se estaba burlando de mí, lo noté con esa sonrisa que dibujo en su rostro.

Alce incrédulo una ceja mientras esquivaba mi golpe:

"Siempre das de golpe a las personas que dicen la verdad?..eres un cavernícola .. no has escuchado que hablando se entienden las personas"- me recitó en menos de un minuto mientras yo no paraba de lanzarles tantos golpes como palabra me decía. Hasta que sujetó mis manos y me vio fijó a los ojos :

"¿Quién eres?" – me lo preguntaba por tercera vez

"¿eh¿Que quien soy?" – titubee ante su actitud – "¡Van Frieheld!"

Medio sonrió – "¡Reaven Halls!" - y extendió su mano. Sonreí ante su gesto y desde entonces somos grandes amigos. Echando por la borda mis intenciones de lastimarle nn! Además que gracias a esa expedición nuestros padres tambien trabaron amistad y ciertos negocios en la Universidad de Prestong.

Ambos vivíamos en Tokio, Japón, sin embargo despues de graduarnos juntos en la preparatoria Blossom" sus padres se lo llevaron consigo a estudiar a Inglaterra donde los señores Halls fueron contratados por la prestigiada universidad "College Howard of Inglaterra" para varones y después de convivir por cinco años nos separamos por tres largos años.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Fin Del Flash Back ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Ja,ja,ja.. Me alegra tanto que estés de regreso" – le grite con emoción mientras me aproximaba hacia él – "!Reaven!"

"!muh! A mi tambien… Van!" – dijo al incorporarse y responder mi apretón de manos.

Continuará..

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Que lindo! . Ver a esos dos de peque... ¡se ven tan monos!

Reaven¿a quién llamas mono?

Aika- chan: A ti, mi amado antisocial, criminalista, engreído y Guapo conductor de Zoids – Se lanza a abrazar al chico de cabello plomizo.

Reaven: O/O – quieres dejar de hacer eso, cada vez que te vengo a visitar UU - Licy ya no me va a dejar venir...

Aika- chan: TTTT

Reaven: OO! No llores.. eh! Bien puedes abrazarme cuando quieras.. sin sobrepasarte por supuesto y sin asfixiarme ¬¬

Aika- chan: nnU! D´accord. Y ustedes adorados lectores no olviden dejar su REVIEWS para que esta historia avance… se aceptan sugerencias, indicaciones, criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y algún que otro reclamo... – espero no sean muchos – o.o"

¡Hasta la próxima!

Sayonara...


	2. Un tren, un partido y ¿ustedes dos?

**_Advertencia: _**Je! Esto PODRÍA volverse un Yaoi y si eres un Homo fóbico por fa dejar reviews y plantear tu preferencia... de ustedes depende si Van deja a nuestra adorable Fine y se va de farra con mi amado Reaven – de lo contrario esto será una locuraaaaa.. p

**_Advertencia 2: _**Esto es un Universo Alterno (UA) y los personajes previos a salir en escena no tomaran un rol importante mas que el llenar espacio ñ.ñ – No me vean asi, pero en mi loca cabeza el mundo del anime se funde en un mismo tiempo y espacio misteriosamente relacionados, asi que no se sorprendan si algún chico sale con su posesión de almas en mano... XD

**_Disclaimer_**: Nop.. y por mas que yo lo quisiera **Zoids** y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece TTTT – con excepción de REAVEN QUE ES MÍO MIO Y SOLO MIO .- Esto lo hago por que me FASCINA ESCRIBIR sin ningún lucro mas que hacer feliz a vosotros apreciados lectores y claro a mi misma ¡Ne! ¬

**¿Entre Amigos?**

Cap. 2: **Un tren, un partido y ... ¿Ustedes dos?**

El fresco de la mañana era agradable, en especial cuando estas sentado a la par de uno de tus mejores amigos, a quien tienes tiempo de no ver. Después de nuestro reencuentro Reaven y yo decidimos conversar un rato en el parque antes de que... ¡muh! No se por que, pero presiento que estoy olvidando algo...

-He hecho muy pocos amigos en mi nueva escuela tú sabes todos son unos pedantes sin sentido de la diversión- me relataba animadamente sentado a mi lado en unas de las bancas del parque. – pero dime tú que has hecho?

-Muh! – replique mientras llevaba mis brazos tras mi nuca y miraba despreocupado hacia el cielo- No mucho... ahora estoy en el equipo de fútbol de mi escuela y siempre tenemos prácticas a las...- o no... qué?... como pude?..los chicos me van a matar – vi la extrañes en su rostro por la incoherencias de mis palabras y es que le sonreí nervioso.

-Ah! SANSAKIBUS" olvide que tenía practicas a las nueves ... -Asi que apresurado lo tome del brazo y prácticamente le obligué a seguirme mientras corría hacia el campo de entrenamiento que esta vez sería en Fukuoka . Según recuerdo habíamos quedado de vernos en el parque central para tomar juntos el tren hacia esa ciudad, pero como de costumbre anoche me acosté tarde viendo unas cintas de "Full Metal Alchemist" que me prestó un amigo y ya se imaginan a duras penas me bañe, vestí , tragué desayuno y salí de casa como alma que lleva, siendo las ocho y veinte minutos.

Algo cansados logramos llegar a la estación del tren a pesar de las constantes preguntas, quejas y reclamos que me dedicaba mi acompañante y uno que otro transcebus en la calle así, como unos tantos peatones. ( NA: U.U!... que irresponsable)

-Oye¿Qué crees qué haces¿hacia donde me llevas? - reclamó mientras compraba nuestros boletos en la máquina y sin responderle le volví a jalonearlo tras mío hacia el tren que estaba a punto de partir.

-VAN"- grito al entrar bruscamente al vagón ¡es agradable estar finalmente juntos después de tanto tiempo!

-Sabes Reaven te extrañe mucho mientras estuviste fuera- le dije una vez ya dentro del tren. Pero el se hizo el desentendido y algo sonrojado paso de mi lado a una de los asientos del tren sin contestarme.

-oye! – dije cuando me percaté de que todos los que abordaron el tren nos miraban curiosos como bichos raros – disculpen! – dije quedito tomando asiento a la par de Reaven quien con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados hacía como no conocerme.- ¡Ash! – no hice mas que suspirar cansado.

Fuis! Estación tras estación ya me estaba aburriendo y Reaven sin intención de dirigirme palabra alguna, así que me estiré un poco cuando un chico de cabello castaño alborotado con una mirada color miel oscura me miraba sonriente:

-Eres uno de los jugadores de la preparatoria de Okizari¿cierto? - replico de un momento a otro.

-Cierto¡ - conteste sin preámbulo y algo extrañado por su interrogante. Mientras Reaven le veía de reojo con el semblante molesto, semblante que tenía desde que entramos al tren, creo que debe estar molesto por haberlo traído hasta aquí sin explicación alguna y después del bochorno al entrar. Es lógico.

Volvió a sonreír mientras me miraba, seguro noto mi perturbación.

-El uniforme que llevas puesto¡- agregó- Es el mismo uniforme que usa una amigo mío que estudia en esa preparatoria, a decir verdad yo me dirijo a Fukuoka para ver su entrenamiento – agrego sin más ni más. Este chico había leído mis pensamientos antes de que estos se formularan en mi cerebro. Glups! –

-Je,je,je.. Es verdad el uniforme me delata- conteste abochornado con una mano tras mi nuca y una gota en mi sien. – que torpe! – agregue al ver mi uniforme, una camiseta verde / blanco una línea diagonal divide los dos colores en la parte de los hombros el blanco y a su derecha la insignia del equipo en una ingeniosa fusión con el emblema de la preparatoria. Atrás, aunque no se vea, está mi número de ubicación (9) y mi apellido. En la parte de abajo el verde lleno de esperanza, notable pese a la chaqueta negra que llevó encima. El short bajo mi pantalón azulado es verde con franjas blancas a los extremos con el emblema en miniatura en el extremo derecho. Mientras el chico llevaba un uniforme de preparatoria verde tanto pantalón como saco, sin corbata una camisa de colegio al fondo la cual lleva por fuera dándole un toque de informalidad así como sus deportivos azules con franjas blancas, estilo a pesar de todo, que lo llena de un atractivo deportista. Él tambien juega Fútbol.

-Ja,ja,ja.. no te preocupes yo tambien suelo ser algo despistado- replico al instante dando brecha a una secuencia de preguntas y respuestas intercalando las vivencias de cada uno. Me olvidé por completo de la presencia de Reaven, de quien ni loco presentaría al chico ya que en estos momentos sé, no es el indicado. Conversamos amenamente de todo un poco y lo gracioso es que aún no nos hemos dichos nuestros respectivos nombres y el tren ha hecho parada en nuestro destino sin desviar un poco la conversación llegamos hasta la cancha de entrenamiento que por fortuna él conoce por que ahora recuerdo por que quedé de verme con los chicos en el parque fue por que no conocía el lugar donde se ubicaba...

-Van! Van! – Gritaba eufórico uno de los chicos que se aproximaba hacia nosotros junto a otros tres ( Davis, Ken y Shaoran) Es Bit, un criajo de nueve años a pesar de su corta edad ha logrado imponerse en el equipo.

-Eh! Bit" – salude con mi mano alzada cuando pude percatarme de su compañía los chicos se veían molestos en especial Davis con sus brazos entrelazados, mientras Ken movía frenéticamente su cabeza en desaprobación y Shaoran , bueno él simplemente nos observaba con curiosidad.

-Ah! Contigo no se tiene caso Van siempre llegas tarde, creímos que esta vez no llegarías – deliberó Davis con apasionado coraje. Típico de él. Empujando a Bit hacia un lado para hablarme primero? No regañarme... nnU

- ¡Ya! Lo bueno del caso es que ya esta aquí, Davis no sigas regañándolo... – Ken al rescate.

- Además si de tardíos hablamos – replico Bit molesto y con escepticismo hacia Davis – Van no es él único aquí que llega tarde...

-Envidioso! ¬. ¬

-Ja,ja, ja – sentí un golpecito en mi espalda por arte del chico del tren - al parecer no es la primera vez que llegas tarde, recuerdo que tambien solía llegar tarde a los entrenamientos ¡Ja,ja,ja! el Profesor Terada me obligaba a dar cinco vueltas completas al campo – Sonrió el jovenzuelo

-Muh! – pestañó un par de veces con notable asombro Davis – Tai ... venistes! Ja! Esto es estupendo podremos entrenar en una de las mejores canchas de la región y mi ídolo podrá acompañarnos – con los ojos grandes y llenos de lagrimitas replico Davis al instante en que sacudía la mano de... Tai?

-¿Tai? ... dijiste Tai... Taichi Yagami el mejor jugador de la primaria número 10 de Odaiba y actual jugador estrella de la secundaria de la misma, el dueño de los goles mas anotados en un partido... Taichi Yagami... – agregue sin reparo, era un sueño ello realidad a decir, verdad Tai es casi de mi misma edad, sin embargo su trayectoria en el fútbol es mucha y muy reconocida todo joven de secundaria y preparatoria respetable le admira tanto o Cuasi como al jugador prodigio del Niupi "Oliver Aton" – actual jugador de los Branco Del Brasil.

-Ja,ja,ja – siguió carcajeando – con ese tipo de argumentos no necesitaré de manager me saldrá mas efectivo contratarte , Ja,ja,ja- replico mientras que yo no me creía el haber conversado todo este tiempo con uno de mis ídolos en el fútbol, a decir verdad fue un partido de su preparatoria lo que me lleno de interés hacia el Fútbol..que tonto! Como no me di cuenta antes, por ello me era tan familiar..

-Oye! Van... ese chico que esta en la banca se parece mucho a Reaven no lo crees así – me susurro Bit sacándome de mis cabales –

-Eh¿Reaven? – dije al recordar que lo había ignorado todo este tiempo – iiie! No. te equivocas Bit no se parece es Reaven – replique con una nerviosa sonrisa Reaven seguro y esta enfadado o mas de lo que estaba conmigo...

-Reaven" – saludo con alegría Bit al chico que ocupaba la banca de descanso en la cancha . Este apenas y le avisto saludando con sus dedos índice y del medio alzados – ja! Me alegra que estés aquí y puedas ver nuestro partido .. – gritaba Bit. Para ser un pequeño tiene cierto modales que me superan en mucho. Su cabello plateado es envidiable sobre todo por que las porristas lo prefieren a él. Sus ojos rojizos emanan una inocencia y ternura como el niño que es. Es un buen chico.

-A mi igual – respondió Reaven cuando se incorporo y dirigió al chico – dime Bit ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? – agrego al momento de sacudir el lacio cabello de Bit.

-seguir jugando fútbol Reaven ¡sabes! ya soy parte del equipo titular del colegio y este fin de semana será mi primer partido importante en el torneo de secundarias – orgulloso informo el chico.

-Estupendo!... Y Fine? Sigue siendo tan estricta como siempre? - preguntó Reaven al momento en que note una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. Y me pregunte por que quería saber de Fine, según recuerdo ellos dos no solían llevarse bien cuando Reaven partió de aquí o al menos eso creía yo.

-Ella... Esta bien, es más me dijo que hoy pasaría por mi cuando terminase el partido – confesó el chico una vez liberado de la agarre de Reaven.

-Genial! Me agradará volver a verla de nuevo...¿a ti no Van? – inquirió ante mi anonamiento. ¿Por que Reaven esta tan interesado en Fine?

-Van? – llamó.

-Eh! Si claro! –respondí sumiso en mis pensamientos.

Un silbato sordo interrumpió nuestra plática tanto Davis como Ken se habían hecho para que Tai jugase con nosotros en este entrenamiento mientras que Bit y yo conversábamos junto a Reaven Shaoran nos llamó para poder iniciar con la práctica.

Tras tres horas completas de práctica con apenas quince minutos de descanso caímos todos rendidos en el césped del lugar:

-Estoy cansado! – replique con agobio

-Ah! Tengo hambre" – sollozo Davis

- Cállate Motomiya! no estoy para soportar tus lamentos – quejó uno de los defensa

-Hicieron un buen trabajo! – Animo Tai – ¿tu que crees? – replico dirigiéndose a Reaven quien solo se la paso observándonos.

¡Vamos Reaven di algo amigo mío! Pero por nada del mundo te enfades con Yagami y mucho menos le golpees. Un momento por que rayos estoy pensando esto . Si Reaven es de las personas que prefieren antes que la violencia la Diplomacia. Creo que estoy exagerando!

- Les falta mucho!. Él chico de cabello castaño tiene un certero tiro y precisión al momento de anotar, sin embargo lo tienen entre los defensas en lugar de los delanteros que por cierto de por sí son pésimos por ejemplo él de los goggles tiene el coraje de un capitan no hay duda , pero si no opta por la disciplina en un partido serio lo terminarían expulsando. Van tienes que ser mas veloz, trata de seguirle el paso a Bit ambos son buenos jugadores solo encuentren un poco de sincronización. Mientras que – y así siguió con cada uno de los chicos. Todos ahí presente hasta el entrenador mismo quedaron boquiabiertos con las observaciones de Reaven cuales en ningún momento eran erradas. De aquí a cuando Reaven sabe de fútbol.. creo que tendremos mucho que conversar...

Luego...

El tinte rojizo del atardecer brillaba en nuestros rostros sudado y camisetas mojadas. Tras el análisis de Reaven el entrenador le pidió ser su asistente ya que necesitamos mucho para estar al calibre de las demás secundarias que participaran en el torneo.

-Ash! Quien lo diría tú asistente del entrenador! – recalqué al retirarnos de la cancha.

Con una ceja alzada y sus brazos entrecruzados. Su expresión molesta invadió nuevamente su rostro.

-Ni creas que te seguiré hablando. Me debe una disculpa!

-eh¿Disculpa¿Yo¿Pero de qué? – Genial. Ello me acredito una fulminante mirada de su parte

- "Te parece poco arrastrarme contra mi voluntad a un tren cuyo destino desconocía y para colmo secuestrarme todo el día viendo un tonto partido de entrenamiento para ser ignorado por completo por tu persona" – Musito en menos de unos minutos

-Je,je,je ¿entonces aún sigues enfadado? – pregunte inocente

-¿Tu que crees? – aproximo con enfado su rostro al mío.

-Glups! Oh! Vamos Reaven no fue mi intención lo que sucedió es que ese me hizo tarde y yo – trataba de disculparme y salir de mi asombro asimilando lo dicho por él. Quien siguió ignorándome camino a la estación – REAVEN"..

Reaven seguía molesto con mi persona y si deseaba que eso cambiará tenía que hacer algo y pronto. No me gustaría que sus vacaciones en la ciudad la pase de lo pésimo por mi torpeza. Así que :

-Reaven Yo... – la clara intención de disculpa y resignación por mi acción se vio cortada por una sonrisita a nuestras espalda sonrisa que me resulto familiar. Él se detuvo y giro muy lentamente. Su ojos se maravillaron con un brillo que nunca antes había vito en sus pupilas.

-Reaven! Me alegra mucho que ya estés de regreso – suave, dulce pero firme voz pertenece la chica que ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria

-Fine" – esbozo Reaven. Volteé para saludarla, Pero pareció no notarlo. Su mirada estaba concentrada en los claros y plomizos ojos de mi amigo.

Es mi imaginación, pero alguien esta de sobra aquí y por lo que veo ese soy yo.

-mun! – tosí breve rompiendo ese mágico encuentro. ¿Un momento mágico?. Desde aquí a cuando Fine me ignora y Reaven tiene tanta delicadeza con ella. Lo admito todos actúan raros – Hola Fine" – replique con molestia

-Hola Van – respondió con esa dulce sonrisa que mando a volar mi enfado. – veo que entrenaron mucho . Te ves agotado – agregó con simpleza y encanto. "Fine". Pensé extrañado al ver sus pupilas con ese brillo inexplicable que pulso mi corazón con un cierta molestia y dolor. ¿Dolor¿Qué es lo que me duele¿Mi corazón? No es algo más, pero qué?

-Van! Fine y yo decidimos acompañarlos hasta sus casas para darle una bienvenida a Reaven- saltó Bit detrás de la mencionada con su jovial carácter.

-Una bienvenida para mí! No deberías molestarte – replico Reaven.

-No es molestia Reaven, además imagino que ambos no han probado algo sano en todo el día . Yo cocinaré algo especial esta noche en el departamento de Van.

-Si insisten – ofreció caballerosamente mi "estimado" amigo su brazo para que Fine caminase cerca de él y charlasen de ... lo desconozco.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a Sibuya a unas cuantas cuadras de casa tras eternas horas que no fueron mas que minutos en los que Reaven y Fine sonreían de cualquier tontería – si tan solo supiese que tanto es lo que charlaron – se ven tan animados y contentos los dos juntos, por un momento envidie el lugar de Reaven al lado de Fine, pero al verla tan contenta y a gusto un punzón volvió a molestarme, que es esto, por que me siento así, vamos estoy hablando de dos de mis mejores amigos, se que ellos nunca harían algo que me hiciese daño, No. solo estoy pensando tonterías que podrían hacer ellos dos que me embaucase, nada además – stop! Que demonios hace la mano de Reaven entrelazadas con las de Fine y por que rayos se susurran cosas ... esto es el colmo ¿desde cuando estos dos se tienen tanta confianza?... y ¿por que me molesta tanto?

-¡Van¡Van! – siento que alguien guiña mi chaqueta, pero no puedo separar mis ojos de esa desagradable escena de acuerdo si lo admito no me agrada para nada, queda claro, para NADA que esos dos se estén comportando como unos... enamorados?

-e- na- mo- ra- dos – no sé si eso lo dije en voz alta o que, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que algo dentro de mi pecho se ha hecho mil pedazos.

-¿Enamorados¿De que hablas Van? – volvió a sonar la voz que me llamaba fue entonces que le voltee desilusionado, esa suposición que no era mas que una realidad para mí, mando a volar todas mis energías a Jamaica y por lo tanto la preocupada expresión de Bit no me sorprende:

-¿Oye te sientes bien?

-¡de maravilla! – replique con los mechones de mi cabellos sobre mi cara ocultando mi mirada avance mas rápido que mis "adorados" amigos para llegar a casa y lavar mi rostro que ha sido invadido por una molesta capa de dolor.

Logré escuchar gracias a mi repentino acto algo así como "aún no se lo he dicho"- ¿decir qué cosa¿A quién a mí? ... tal ves que ambos son novios desde sabe cuando y olvidaron el simple detalle de ponerme al tanto... ¡que dulce Fine!

Cuando llegue a casa di Gracias a Dios el hecho de que mis padres fueron a visitar a mis abuelos y mi hermana decidió pasar las vacaciones en casa de una amiga de su facultad, de lo contrario no sabría que responder ante la visión en mi rostros... deje la chapa de la puerta abierta para que los chicos entrasen sin ningún Problema mientras intento solucionar este dolor que oprime mi pecho.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Fin del POV de Van ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¿Qué le ocurrió? – pregunto una chica de cabellos rubios y preciosos ojos rojizos similar a los de su hermano menor.

-No se ... – simplifico el menor al alzar sus hombros .

-¡ese tonto! – replico el chico de ojos plomizos al achinar su mirada en dirección en que huyo su mejor amigo – "seguro piensa alguna tontería como: Reaven y Fine son novios" – reveló el chico sonrojando fuertemente a la rubia quien llevo sus manos a la boca con sorpresa difiriendo de la molesta expresión del pequeño que inmediatamente le fulminó con desprecio.

-Je! No me veas así Bit, solo digo una verdad, Van es un gran despistados y aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que aprecia a tu hermana eso es todo, seguro esta molesto por que desde que nos vimos Fine y yo no dejamos de conversar¡es mas podríamos decir que le ignoramos!

-Hermana ¿que tienes que decir a todo esto? - sentencio el plateado al cruzarse de brazos...

-Bueno.. yo ... – balbuceó sin mencionar palabra coherente – yo nunca

quise hacerle mal a Van, es mas no era mi intención que se hiciese ese tipo de ideas... – miro con preocupación al plomizo quien por alguna razón no apartaba su mirada del sendero que Van había caminado minutos antes con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos.

-'Reaven' – posó sus manos en las del chico que permanecían empuñadas acusadoras de la molestia de su dueño – no tienes por que sentirte así... lo resolveremos

-¿Qué quieres decir hermana? Acaso ustedes dos si son... – con temor y cierta tristeza pronunció Bit siendo interrumpido por una risita de su hermana quien coloco sus manos en los hombros de su hermanito menor con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y brillo en su pupilas

-No. ¡Reaven y yo no somos novios... si a eso te refieres!

-¿Entonces? – abrazo a su hermana ocultando su cabecita entre el hombro de esta.

-Es algo complicado, Bit tal ves lo entiendas mas adelante... ahora ... nosotros iremos a casa... - consoló mimando el largo cabello de su hermano al medio girarse hacia Reaven.

-¡Gracias! – dijo sin más. Ambos sabían lo que sentían hacia el chico de gracioso peinado y ojos chispeantes, ambos conocían a perfección el corazón del otro y al descubrir que compartían el mismo sentimientos hacia él chico, pactaron en seguir siendo amigos los tres, así el no sería de ni uno, ni del otro, pero a la vez de los dos. Su intención no era lastimar al ser que mas amaban en este mundo, sin embargo al verse enfrascados en una conversación de su tema favorito "Van" terminaron causándole un daño que ambos deseaban evitarle. Aunque para Reaven la situación sirvió para descubrir que es lo que sentía su mejor amigo hacia la chica que cree perdida y que podría esperar él de tal caos si Van no le correspondía en ese insólito Amor que surgió sin percatase, sino hasta que ya existía y era imposible de borrarlo.

"Será mejor así... cuando lo vi en Inglaterra... nunca imagine encontrarnos en esta circunstancias..." – fue el pensamiento de fine al avanzar de la mano con Bit hacia su casa.

Continuará...

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Aika- chan: Siiiiiiiiiiii... por fin el segundo capitulo y lo mejor de todo es que salió mas extenso de lo esperado- comparado con el primero n.nU-

Reaven: Si, si como sea... ahora podré regresar a casa..

Aika-chan: pe..pero si acabas de llegar .. – replica Aika con ojos llorosos – además... !Snif! no contestaras el reviews que amablemente nos dejó

Reaven¿Qué? ...y por que yo tengo que contestarlo.. es tu historia .. tu contéstalo.. ¬¬

Aika-chan: Sip – con un dedo índice levantado- UU pero tu eres el protagonista... bueno Van, pero ya que el esta de gira en Playa del sol... y tú estas aquí conmigo – Aika-chan se tira a abrazar a Reaven – hazlo..

Reaven: Oye! Suéltame.. que no puedo respirar...

Aika-can: lo haré si contesta el review n.n

Reaven: O.k a ver quien es ... pero si solo hay uno oO!

Aika-chan¿y qué? Pero al menos alguien lo ha leído .

Reaven suspira resignado, afina voz y pone esa preciosa carita de chico malo que lo hace tan apuesto (o/o):

¡Gracias por tu Reviews **Hisaki Raiden** esperamos volver a tenerte con nosotros y que la segunda entrega de esta psicópata – ¡Glups! – ¿Que Dijiste querido Reaven-chan ò.ó?-

Reaven: Yo nada ... y deja que continué contestando :

Te haya gustado... ¿En serio estas tan loca como ella? – Dios las hace y ellas se juntan – bueno si, ella intento hacerlo con el hilo de la historia original, pero no dio cabida así que decidió por un UA, aunque aún no esta definido si sere pareja de Van o/o ... pero si es tu preferencia CREEME ella harà todo lo posible que asi sea...

Aika-chan: eso es todo por hoy... una vez mas gracias por tu reviews chica -Hisaki- espero ver muy pronto otro en esta segunda entrega ... conste que por su precioso reviews decidí continuar así que no nos abandones... TTTT jeje, y tambien me alegra no ser la única desquiciada con estos dos je,je,je ... y Animo tu puedes escribir uno tambien...Bye!

Posdata: Talvez te das una vuelta por shaman King y lees mi primer fic, aun no tiene mucha popularidad, pero me gustaría conocer tu valiosa opinión...

Reaven: ya la terminarás asustando a la pobre.. hasta pronto y espero volver a leer un reviews tuyo y ¡claro! A todos los que han leído – no sean perezosos y dejen al menos uno diciéndole "loca" a esta demente - que yo aun asi lo contestaré ¬¬ solo espero estar vivo para la próxima entrega si es que no muero de asfixia.. Aika- chan ya puedes soltarme ya conteste el reviews...

Aika-chan: tan pronto! Je,je

Reaven: Si... suéltame...

Aika-chan: Bien… ¡Matta Ne!


	3. ¿Todo por un Autògrafo?

_**Advertencia:**_ ¡Gomen chicos! Aika por aquí ... No es nada en su contra o algo así, pero que haré esta pareja me gusta, me da cierta incertidumbre, así que a experimentar – CONSTE- no estoy asegurando un VanxReaven (o como sea que le llamen o.o!) no me vean así soy nueva en esto TTTT –solo haré una pequeña suposición con ellos, pero al final dependerá de ustedes si dejan a Fine-chan sin su amado Van- aún no me pasa el haber publicado tres capítulos completos de mi primer fanfic en Shaman King... Baka, baka, baka... - ¡muh! Je, Olviden mi torpeza y a leer la historia…nn! Que por cierto es un Universo Alterno, así que ni Kaiser, Comando Bulls o Liger, pa la próxima - pero antes el Disclaimer…

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, no, no y Noooooooooo.. por mas que yo lo desee Zoids no es mío, es de un tal ¿...? ya me cayó, se me olvido el nombre o/o

En fin, eso sí Reaven es mío... mío, mío, solamente mío – hay no esa es una canción – aunque no importa por que él es la cosita mas linda que he visto en toda la serie de Zoids¡claro! Le sigue O'Connell, O'Neil, Hard main etc… Ahora si la historia…

**** **_Nota:_** Bit... no es Bit - de Zoids nuevo ciclo - sino Zid - el organoide- !Gomen por laconfusiòn! UU no se donde tenìala cabeza... de paso gracias a Hisaki-chan por advertirme... YY

Cap.3 : **"¿Todo por un Autógrafo?"**

"Será mejor así... cuando lo vi en Inglaterra... nunca imagine encontrarnos en esta circunstancias..." – con ese pensamiento abandono la avenida en dirección contraria de la casa de Van. Ahora ese camino era recorrido por quién quizás llegue a arrebatárselo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨ POV Fine ¨¨¨¨¨¨

Fue hace un par de años atrás en las vacaciones de verano, mis padres nos enviaron a Zid y a mí a pasar vacaciones con nuestros tíos en la ciudad de Johannesburgo, Inglaterra; Recuerdo la expresión de Van al suplicar por que no olvidase conseguirle un balón de fútbol autografiado por el reconocido prodigio futbolista de Japón Oliver Aton que casualmente entrenaba en el estadio de dicha ciudad para el próximo campeonato mundial. Fue ahí donde lo encontré.

Era un sábado por la mañana, del cual gracias a mis tíos supe, que el equipo de Aton entrenaría antes de su partida de regreso a Alemania.

A pesar de unas cuantas nubes en el cielo, el clima no amenazada con lluvia o algo así, siendo pleno verano esperarse brisa es ilógico. Pese lleve conmigo mi abrigo Inglaterra podría veranear, sin abandonar su clima frío.

-Hermana, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde, los chicos ya están a punto de iniciar con el entrenamiento... – chilló Zid a unos cuantos metros delante de mí.

-¡Ya voy Zid! - inquirí, no es sencillo escabullirte por debajo de las escalones de un estadio para burlar la vigilancia con unos botines y falda - Van tendrá que compensar y muy bien este favor que le hago – me quejé al salir finalmente de esa trampa mortal - ¡ajas¡Fue difícil! – suspiré para acomodarme en los solitarios balcones y ver el enorme predio que se entendía delante nuestro, como unas cinco filas antes de llegar al palco central cerca de la cancha de juego, Zid ya estaba emocionado tomando fotografías a los jugadores lo que considere muy imprudente de su parte sobre todo si entramos hasta aquí sin autorización. Alguien podría descubrirnos. Y dicho y hecho , mis presentimientos se hacían realidad, un tipo de facha bonachona se paró frente a nosotros con una expresión de pocos amigos, según noté en su placa un agente de seguridad que no demoro en despojar a Zid de su cámara fotográfica y echarnos a ambos de los balcones.

-'¡pero quien te crees.. grandullón devuélveme mi cámara!' – reclamaba Zid mientras yo me hundía en una tabla de pena.

- Im Sorry Sir... We alone wish look the team … - intenté explicar en mi pésimo ingles.

- Its prohibited capture photographs the gamers – señalo con su macana un rotulo "prohibido usar cámaras Fotográficas ". No sabía como salir de esas en especial con Zid enfadado.

-¿Some Problem Sir Andrews? – esa familiar voz sonó tras nuestro e inmediato el mencionado Sir Andrews nos coloco en el suelo después de habernos levantados con sus portentosas extremidades superiores nň

Al rato en el cafetín del estadio...

-Estamos de vacaciones, nuestros tíos nos invitaron a pasarlas aquí... – emocionado Zid ponía al tanto a Reaven de nuestra estancia en Inglaterra, por mi parte no había mencionado mas que un simple "gracias" por salvarnos de ese tipo y recuperar la cámara de mi hermanito. Reaven y yo para entonces no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos las presencia de uno cerca del otro era perturbador y muy pronto se revelaría el por qué.

-Fue muy tonto de su parte infiltrarse y delatarse a si mismo tomando fotografías – atacó. Ya se me hacía extraño que permaneciese tanto tiempo sin provocarme.

-Je, si bueno.. es que la idea consistía en conseguir el autógrafo de Aton-sama y regresar a casa, según el plan de fine, pero no pude evitar la tentación de fotografiar al equipo – tan sincero como siempre mi hermanito le explicó al centro de mi desagrado, aprovechando el sorbo de café que el peliplomizo llevaba a su garganta.

-Asi que sigues siendo un ferviente admirador del fútbol – sonrió, apuesto al saberse enterado del fracaso de MI plan. Ò.ó

-Eh! Bueno sí... – cabiz bajo con un leve tono escarlata respondió.

-Si quieres un autógrafo de Aton-sama yo puedo conseguirte uno... – deliberó ampliando esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

-En.. se.. rio? – indago dudoso Zid.

-Por supuesto, mis padres tiene contactos con los dueños del Estadio y me consiguieron un trabajo de medio tiempo acomodando los balcones, según ellos necesito entablar vida social.. y no se les ocurrió mejor lugar que un estadio de fútbol – confesó con sarcasmo, ya que hasta donde lo conozco él detesta permanecer en sitios ruidoso y concurridos.. en especial un Estadio para Van es una odisea convencerlo de ir a uno a ver los partidos de secundaria. Van aún no jugaba fútbol en aquel entonces aunque solía emocionarse mucho ver jugar, siempre penseque terminaría ingresando a un equipo.

-Por lo que conozco todos los jugadores... ya que tu hermana no pudo conseguírtelo yo lo haré – reiteró Reaven volvió a provocarme.

-Si, pero Reaven el autógrafo no es para mí... – Zid estaba apunto de revelar al verdadero causante de nuestra intromisión al edificio.

-Eh! Zid, es mejor que nos retiremos, el tío Muraki debe estar preocupado por nosotros – le interrumpí casi de inmediato, por ninguna razón pretendía pedirle un favor a ese arrogante sujeto menos si este era indirectamente para Van.

-Pero... pe... Fine? – arrugó en un puchero su infantil rostro – Reaven puede conseguir el autógrafo para...

-¡Ya Zid, debemos irnos! – no podía permitir que se enterase - ¡Eh! Gracias por todo Reaven – medio me incliné en forma de saludo e inmediato arrastre Zid de la mesa - ¡Apresúrate Zid!

-¡Muh! – musito mientras terminaba su café – no fue nada – agrego al posar su misteriosa mirada sobre los azulejos de la pared del cafetín.

-¡Hermana¿por qué no me dejaste decirle a Reaven que el autógrafo era para Van?

-¡Shus! Hablaremos de eso después Zid.. yo.

-Así que para Van – sonó su voz tras mío –muh – bien que dices si vamos por ese autógrafo ahora mismo Zid? – dijo a al chico

-¿De veras?

-Por supuesto el equipo de Japón parte esta tarde a Alemania ara el campeonato, si nos damos prisa talvez logramos alcanzarlos en los vestidores.

-Hermana podemos...

-Este...

-Solo será un momento despues yo mismo los llevare a su casa, no tienes de que preocuparte

En los Vestidores:

-Ese nuevo tiro que practicaste Oliver dejará boquiabierto a esos presumidos Alemanes.. en especial a ese tal príncipe – una chillona voz muy se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Al final no pude negarme acompañarlos para ir por ese dichoso autógrafo, en esos momento deseaba no haberle prometido nada a Van. Mientras Reaven tocaba con poca reverencia la puerta de madera, Zid ansioso movía sus manitas entre sí.

-No lo puedo creer estoy a pocos pasos de conocer a mi ídolo...del fútbol ah. .. – maravillado musitaba.

Con un alce de ceja Reaven le volteo a ver – sueles tener el infantil comportamiento de Van – se sonrió.

-Por supuesto! soy un niño y uno de sus mejores amigos – molesto replico al cruzarse de brazos otorgándose un media sonrisa e parte del plomizo quien en fracción de segundos poso su analítica mirada sobre mi, no podía mantenerle la vista me sentía avergonzada por lo sucedido- ¿qué tanto me estará viendo?

-Por que... – intento decir y para mi salvación la puerta segundos antes tocada se abría descubriendo la curiosa mirada de un jugador con un formal traje de vestir y la camiseta de equipo al hombro.

-¡muh! – nos vio, se rasco a cabeza en son desorientado, volteo su mirada hacia adentro del vestidor para volver a vernos y decir en un casi susurro - je¿Que desea una bella chica y su hermanito aquí? – señalo sobándose las manos con un extraño color rojizo en sus mejillas.

-¡Bruce! ...¿Oliver aún está adentro? – pregunto Reaven con seriedad al ser olímpicamente ignorado por el jugador.

Decepcionado dejo caer su cabeza derrotado- Sip. TTTT – '¿por que siempre él? ... no solo es el mejor jugador del equipo sino que tambien acapara la atención de las chicas - replico entre dientes al darnos espacio para seguir.

Le sonreí amablemente, provocando que su sonrojo aumentara. Me pregunte si acaso estaría enfermo o algo por el estilo.

-"Reaven" ¡ja! – le saludo un simpático chico de cabellera alborotada y vivachos ojos oscuros – creí que no podría despedirme.

-¿Si? ... – respondió el señor amargura al entregar su mano derecha en forma de saludo al Jovenzazo con ropa sport.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, deseaba entregarte esto – extendió un paquete con forro café hacia el extrañado chico quien solo le dio un vistazo al paquete tomándolo entre su manos - ¿qué es?

-una sorpresa.. ya te darás cuenta.

-Gracias – menciono con su usual tono frívolo. En ese entonces me percate de las intrigadas miradas que algunos de los jugadores le dedicaban a ...

-Hermana ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? – molesto me replico Zid.

Con una gotita en mi cien - ¿hacer qué?

-Siempre que vamos a un lugar concurrido todos te quedan viendo como unos tontos...

-Zid... yo no...

En tanto los que anteriormente conversaban fijaron sus miradas en nosotros, eso me dio cierto miedo.

-Déjame presentarte a una amiga.. – lanzó al aire.

Un suspiro de alivio sonó en el amplio lugar, seguido de carcajadas y amenas pláticas ññ ¡je!

-Ja! Ya decía yo que una chica tan bonita no podía ser novia de un chico tan arrogante como ese – resoplo el chico llamado Bruce con una mano detrás de la cabeza y la otra en la cintura.

-Je! '¿Que dirá si la invitamos a dar una vuelta?' – le sumió un chico de cabellos largos y negros.

-¡Mala suerte chicos por que ni para un café tendrían tiempo, ya olvidaron que en media hora nos iremos al aeropuerto y aun hay mucho que organizar! – recalco un tercero con un tono serio y apariencia ruda de cabellos café oscuros y piel bronceada un poco mas alto que los anteriores.

-¡Steven! Siempre de aguafiestas.

-Ya déjense de tonterías que hay que prepararnos...

-Bien ni modo, sera la próxima - agrego resignado – Adiós fue un placer conocerte...

-Bruce... Richard – llamo desde el pasillo el moreno que ya estaba en marcha – Oliver procura no demorarte quieres.

-Ya voy... Steven resulta ser mas fastidioso de que lo era Aidé. Vámonos chicos o él señor Puntualidad se molestará con nosotros. ¡Hasta Pronto! Reaven, señorita, niño.

-Sip. Adiós – sonreí como de costumbre aunque.

-Ya Bruce cierra la boca que nos esperan en el autobús... – le jaloneo uno de los chicos.

-Si – respondió con cara de borrego atontado.

-Bien.. es un placer conocerte.. soy Oliver Aton – escuche cerca de mí.

-Je! Este yo... soy Zid Zineline – esbozo con notable emoción mi hermanito.

-¡mujum! Y ella?

-Fine Zineline – respondió Reaven por mi.

-Fine.. bonito nombre y que es lo que se les ofrece Zid, Señorita Fine..

-eh! Bueno es que...

-Nos podrías dar tu autógrafo es para un amigo nuestro que es fans tuyo... bueno yo tambien por eso venimos aquí gracias a Reaven.

-Ja,ja,ja ... ¡claro! – respondió al chequear su alrededor y avanzar en dirección a un sitio especifico – un cesto con balones – aquí creo que estara bien...

Metió su mano entre sus pantalones de vestir – ah! Sabía que tenía uno conmigo ...muh¿cuál es el nombre de su amigo?

-Van Frieheld – esta vez conteste yo maravillada de poder entregarle su preciado obsequio a mi querido Van.

Luego Frente a una Elegante Casa de Inglaterra en la avenida vecina al Big Ben:

-No tenías por que ocultarme que el favor era para Van...

-Tampoco tenía por que decírtelo – soné enfadada.

Él suspiro sin apartar su mirada del celo estrellado al preguntar:

-¿Cómo está¿Qué he hecho todo este tiempo? – revolvió con nostalgia.

Mientras en mi interior mi estómago se contraía con un agudo dolor y un hueco aplacaba mi corazón – bien... aún sigue de terco con el fútbol – sonreí con tristeza.

-¡Mun! Y ... – percibí la duda en su voz en ese momento, lo cual me extraño ya que Reaven no suele mostrarse así – ustedes dos ¿como van?

-¿Qué?– esa pregunta me había sorprendido en suma Acaso él esperaba que Van y yo llegáramos a ser algo. Si era así eso significaba que mis sospechas de que Reaven quiere a Van mas que como un simple amigo serían falsas.. ¡ah! Fine habrías estado haciéndote ideas equivocadas de esos dos. Fue cando vi una lejana luz de esperanza entre Van y yo, sin embargo su aspecto derrumbo las frágiles ideas en mi cabeza, tenía la cabeza baja cubriendo su rostro con sus mechones grises.

¿Reaven? – temí por lo que decidí preguntarle, pero era ahora o nunca. Si en dado caso Reaven sentía algo mas que un antaño cariño hacia Van debía saberlo, al menos tenía que averiguarlo – Tú... este... Van y tú...

-Nop. – me interrumpió antes de seguir – ¿habrá entendido lo que le quise preguntar?.

-Van es mi amigo y nada más...

Mis ojos e iluminaron al oír eso.

-Aunque yo le ame con todo mi corazón se que él no me ve con esos ojos – entonces si le vi atónica. No me equivocaba Reaven estaba enamorado de Van, de MI Van... y él... yo... yo conocía a perfección que significaba él para Van.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en mojar mi rostro, su confesión me dolía mas de lo que esperaba... ¿cómo pretendía ahora enfrentarme con él y luchar por el amor de Van?... ¿cómo si el es su mejor amigo y yo su mejor amiga?.

Solloce en silencio, sin percatarme de su incomodidad.

-Se que tu tambien le amas y quizás – reprimió sus palabras- ¿Fine? –

-Snif! Snif! - llore sin reparó mi corazón me lo pedía y algo muy en el fondo me decía que ya tenía la guerra pérdida delante de ese misterioso y atractivo chico de ojos plomos.

-Van.. – intente explicarle, sin embargo él me abrigo entre sus brazos tratando de consolarme – no tienes por que temer ... nunca te he deseado algún mal, por que se lo mucho que significas para él.. solo te pido un favor – susurro en mi oído mientras presionaba mas su cuerpo al mío acoplándolos perfectamente – guarda el secreto.

Desde entonces nuestra relación cambio radicalmente la sinceridad de nuestros sentimientos nos llevo a fortalecer una amistad que ni uno ni el otro se atrevió a iniciar por temor a dañar a nuestros corazones. Reaven teme por mi posición delante de Van e igual yo temo por su actitud. Pero al final llegamos a la conclusión de callar nuestros sentimientos así nos costase la vida para no poner en un triángulo amoroso a Van y a la vez perder su valiosa amistad, ese lapso que nos asegura tanto a uno como al otro de que ocupamos un lugar especial en el corazón de Mi adorado Van... Amigos de él. Yo como su mejor amiga y el como su mejor migo. Lo compartiríamos y al pasar del tiempo Van será quien decida.

¨¨¨ POV Normal ¨¨¨

Llegó apresurado a la casa de Frieheld algo cansado, por que decidió correr antes de que el chico tomase alguna decisión precipitada con lo ocurrido. A decir verdad no tenía ni idea que es lo que iba a decirle. ¿Acaso era su oportunidad para declarar su amor secreto y poder ser feliz al lado de Van o quizá para ser rechazado como un supuesto traidor que le arrebato el amor de su vida a su mejor amigo¿Qué? Esos pensamientos le molestaban y si iba a hablar no deseaba estar perturbado. La tranquilidad sería su fuerza, el mantener la calma le ayudaría a esclarecer las cosas con el chico de coleta.

Suspiro como quien fuese a ser fusilado frente a un pabellón y toco la puerta levemente, la cual para su sorpresa, estaba abierta – ¿_habrá olvidado cerrarla?_ – pensó al ingresar a la humilde vivienda, pronto se percato que el lugar estaba totalmente abandonado y que no había nada – ¿_adónde fue?_ ¡Van! – le llamo. sin recibir respuesta – ¡muh!

Avanzo hacia las escaleras las cuales le conducirían hacia las habitaciones, pero prefirió solo llegar a la mitad de estas y llamarlo desde ahí. Nadie contesto.

-¡Que baka! – descendió tan pronto como pudo los escalones dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con la intención de retirarse cuando:

-¿Reaven? Creí que ya no vendrían... – Era la voz de Van tras suyo.

Continuará...

**Notas de Aika-chan:**

"La li Oooooh" A todos los que han seguido la secuencia de este fic a un capitulo de llegar a su final – aunque no me gusto como quedo este capitulo, ero prometo que mejorara para el final - . ¡Que emoción será mi primer fic finalizado en fanfictión!

Reaven: Y el primero en tu vida ¬.¬

Aika-chan: TTTT ¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo?

Reaven: nň pero si es la verdad...

Aika-chan: ññ bueno si, pero ahora ya tomo en serio esto de escribir historias, de lo contrario los fans de Katou me lincharían en un dos por tres y mi vida social ya no existiría Oo!

Reaven: de lo que te sirve... siempre andas de arriba para abajo.

Aika-chan: . pero yo quiero muchos al grupo de Otakus de Bacanalnica y SeeleAngel ¡Seele Angel¡Arriba¡je! Que por cierto ya cumplió un año de ser fundado y celebraremos a lo grande dos fines de semana enteritos en la Exposición de Anime que Keikun organizo ¡Yupi! )

Reaven: OO ¿o sea que me vas a dejar solo esos días?

Aika-chan: '¿eh?' bueno.. este ... ¡je! (una gotita corre por la sien de Aika-chan) ¡Wao! Miré nos llegó el reviews de Hisaki Readen

Reaven¿Aika? Ò.Ó

Aika-chan: recuerda que prometiste que TU contestarías los reviews, así que déjate de cosas y contesta.

Reaven: ¬¬ Bien:

El semblante de Reaven cambia a uno neutral y radiante:

**Hisaki Readen:**

**Reaven:**

¡Gracias por seguir acompañándonos en el loco fic de esta demente! (¡REAVEN!) ¡Munkr! y pronto cadáver si pretende dejarme cuatro días encerrado solo en su casa (¡Glups! O.O) .

Pues si Aika-chan cometió un error en los cap. Anteriores ya que el hermano de Fine es ZID (el organoide en la serie) y no Bit (Zoids Nuevo Ciclo) – Gomen por la confusión – pero ya lo remedio. Y si esos extraños chicos de los goggles se dieron uno vuelta por aquí, a ver que opinas de los que aparecieron en esta ocasión.

Espero que nos sigas acompañando con la historia que ya de por sí ya terminara – para alivio mío, así podré regresar a mi casa, Licy debe estar muy preocupada por que aún no he regresado con el agua que le dije que buscaría apara su Zoids. ¡Gracias una vez más!

**Aika-chan:**

¡Kya! Te agradezco desde el corazón el que hayas leído Harkoz TTTT no sabes lo feliz que me haces y tendré en cuenta tus sugerencias. ¿En serio no eres partidaria del HoroxLen? pero si hacen linda pareja ... aunque cada quien con lo suyo... no te preocupes intentare sea detu agrado y actualizarlo pronto... pobre yalo tengo abandonado...ññ!

Gracias por seguir con ¿Entre Amigos?.

**yokokuramashaka**

**Reaven:** Vaya por fin un reviews más... gracias por dejarnos tu opinión y ¿alientos? No te preocupes que yo me encargo de que Aika termine este fic... por que de que lo termina lo termina. (XD) de lo contrario no la dejaré ir a ninguna expo de anime con sus adorados Otaku.( TTTT)

Hasta la próxima chicas. Sigan dejando sus reviews que con gusto los seguiré contestando.

**Aika-chan:** Si... sigan dejando sus reviews y comentarios, en especial su preferencia de con quién quiere que se quede nuestro cotizado Van... con Reaven (o.O) o con nuestra querida fine ¡ustedes deciden! Asi que dejen su review con su preferencia para poder escribir publicar el sig. Cap. De esta historia que será e final .

**¡Matta ne!**


	4. ¿Por que?

**Advertencia: **nnU no se por que lo sigo poniendo, pero en fin. ¿Homo fóbicos¿Reprimidos sexuales? OO¿Qué hacen aquí? Si ya es demasiado tarde, esto se ha convertido en un Yaoi (Male X Male) ¡Je! (tres votos v.s uno)

**Disclaimer: **TTTT y se termino el fic, sin lograr adquirir los derechos de la serie. T-T ¡que injusto¡Snif¡Snif! Eso si Reaven es MÍO, MÍO SOLO MÍO (¡Je creían que lo dejaría escapar!) además puedo seguir haciendo lo que se me venga en gana con él siempre y cuando cuente con su apoyo ô.ô

**Nota 1 : **Y seguimos con los invitados especiales en esta ocasión – en su época de niños (13-15) un precioso rubio, cierto despreocupado shaman y el conductor del peteras de Zoids nuevo ciclo ¡DISFRÚTENLO!

**Nota 2 :** Contestación de reviews al final del capitulo. Y ahora os dejo con el cap. Final de ¿Entre Amigos?

**¿Entre Amigos?**

**Cap.4: "¿Por qué...?"**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨ POV Reaven ¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Todo comenzó unos cuantos años atrás, al final de ciclo, para nuestra fiesta de graduación. El colegio se vestía en algarabía, ruidos, movimientos, arreglos, pompones, etc. Todo brillaba en vida. Recuerdo que ese último día de clases, como de costumbre, Van llegó retardado a la sesión sin ser amonestado, no era lucro arruinarle la oportunidad, a un graduando, de asistir a su fiesta de despedida; Nuestros compañeros animosos planeaban los detalles para la gran ocasión, algunos emocionados por salir con una chica encantadora, otros ansiosos por pasarla bien son sus novias y los menos "afortunados" esperanzados por conseguir pareja para el baile, a estas alturas del partido, insistían con las chicas de grados inferiores, por nuestro lado Van y los chicos de siempre solo esperábamos pasarla bien.

-Si, al menos Lina no fuese tan extravagante, la invitaría- aburrido comentó Jeimy ese día, él era en nuestro salón un genio mecánico amante de todo lo que en si, tuviese alas y volará. Más o menos de mi altura, piel canela, cabellos negro opaco y vivachos ojos grisáceos; El tímido y quisquilloso del grupo.

-¡ah! Al fin y al cabo ¿cuál es el chiste de llevar a una chica al baile? Lo divertido es pasarla bien con tus amigos y –despreocupado agrego Asakura. Un moreno delgaducho con aspecto alucinante, todo el tiempo se la pasa sonriente; Aún me sigo preguntando como me amiste con un sujeto tan extraño.

-la ilusión de conseguir novia, enloquece las hormonas de algunos ¡muh! – cansado comento el Uesugi, un rubio bueno en literatura con ambiciones de llegar a ser un reconocido escritor, normalmente es muy dinámico y sagaz con su inocencia de trece años.

-¡supongo que así es! – Replico Jeimy al acomodarse en su pupitre - ¿y ustedes chicos que opinan? – refiriéndose a Van, que por alguna extraña razón no había mencionado ni pío, desde que salió el profesor del salón y mi persona.

-¡eh¿Qué cosa¡Muh!- atareado reaccionó el engendro cuando le golpee con mi antebrazo al ver que no respondía a los muchachos - ¡je¡Gomen no estaba prestando atención!

-¡ji, ji, ji... eso es nuevo Van ¿De aquí a cuando tú eres el distraído?

-bueno... es que yo – un leve rubor adorno sus mejillas. Van estaba nervioso, pero ¿de qué? - ¡eh! Llamando la atención de todos incluso la de Uesugi.

-No me digas que estas pensando en una chica ¬¬ - Carraspeó Eiri.

-¿QUEEE? – Reaccionaron Yoh y Jeimy a la vez, por mi parte eso ya no era nuevo Van desde hace días venía botando la baba por esa "amiguita" suya... Fine.

-¿una chica? – articulo el mecánico – dinos ¿quién es¿cómo se llama¿es bonita¡qué afortunado eres! TTTT – bombardeó el chico para después cubrir su rostro en la manga derecha de su camisa.

-Sip. TTTT ¡Yo no tuve el valor de invitar a la rubia de cuarto... – le secundo Yoh.

-¡Je, je, je¡Chicos! Cálmense... no... Es... se equivocan – nervioso Frieheld intentaba aclarar las cosas.

-¡Aún no se lo ha dicho! – exclame exasperado por el patético comportamiento de lo chicos. Era una chica, nada de especial, ni que estuviesen hablando de la primera maravilla del mundo, además ni que valiese la pena esa rubia tonta, amable, destilaste de miel. Por si no lo han notado, no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

- Solo soy yo o Reaven-san ¿tiene celos? ¬¬ – el rubiecito, se estaba pasando del límite.

-¡me voy! – dije frívolo e indiferente. No me importa si llevaban a una chica al baile a o no, al fin y al cabo no tenía planeado asistir.

-¡Reaven! – escuche a Van mencionar mi nombre, sin embargo no hice el menor caso, dejándolos con su interesante conversación.

Aunque en la Tarde...

-¡Alo! – contesté el teléfono desganado.

-¡Aló¿Reaven? Habla Van... – escuche su voz al otro lado del auricular.

-¡muh! – musite.

-¡Quería saber si al final irás a la fiesta de graduación! Eiri y os chicos quedaron de encontrarnos en la... – exclamo entusiasmado lo que llamó mi curiosidad.

-¿encontrarnos?- pregunté - ¿Y Zineline? – se que sonó mordaz, pero no estaba dispuesto hacerlo de tercio en una cita con su amiguita y menos a pasar la noche con ellos.

-¡eh! No... no te preocupes, esta noche solo es de nosotros – respondió. Acelerando mi corazón por alguna extraña razón.

-¿nosotros? – agregue casi de inmediato sin obviar mi perturbación.

-Si. Recuerda que al final de la semana viajas a Inglaterra, será nuestra despedida no solo de fin de curso, sino de viaje – exclamó con un tono sombrío – y ¿qué¿Vienes?

No podía negarme, era cierto que no les vería en mucho tiempo así que había que aprovechar nuestra última reunión juntos, como grandes amigos.

-¿Reaven? Bien ¿qué dices?- temeroso replico.

-¡De acuerdo! pasó por tu casa a las 08:00 pm... y no quiero estar esperándote – respondí al colgar de inmediato. Faltaban cuatro horas a la noche, por ende seguí preparando mi equipaje para mi viaje.

Casa de la Familia Frieheld - 08:00 pm.

-¡Van¡Un jovencito muy simpático te esta esperando!- replico María, la hermana mayor de Van - ¡muh! Discúlpalo, siempre te hace esperar – me sonrió coquetamente. María a pesar de conocerme desde hace tiempo, no deja de referirse hacia mí como un jovencito muy simpático".

-Si – respondí sin importancia.

- ¡Ya bajo! – chilló Van, desde imaginé su habitación. Preparándome mentalmente para una buena estancia en el hogar de mi amigo, bajo la curiosa mirada de su hermana. Para mi fortunio solo ella estaba en casa, no deseaba pasar por el extenuante interrogatorio de los padres del chico. Primero, como es costumbre, el trabajo de mis padres, sus últimos proyectos, metas, que ha pasado con ellos, que tal voy en clases, si ya tengo novia, por que nos mudamos a Inglaterra y un sin número de preguntas y de solo imaginarlo me dolió a cabeza.

-¿A ti te gusta mi hermano, no es verdad? – pregunto de la nada esa noche, tumbándome contra el mullido sillón.

-¿QUEEEEEE? – atónito pregunte. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer ese tipo de preguntas a un niño de catorce años¿qué quería traumarme?

-Vamos no es para tanto Reaven, simplemente es muy extraño ver a un niño tan simpático como tú, sin novia en pena adolescencia y que se a pase horas y horas con el despistado de mi hermanito.

-¿Nani? – No se le pudo ocurrir a la galante hermanita de Van, que prefiero permanecer a solas con mi cosas y que si convivo con Frieheld es por que es e l único idiota que soporta mi temperamento. Ansiaba por gritarle eso y muchos otros posibles y validos argumentos de por que un niño de catorce años, prefiere pasar mas tiempo con su mejor amigo que con una problemática y quizás fastidiosa novia, pero...

-¡Estoy listo! – saltó Van desde lo alto de las escaleras deslizándose hasta la sala donde aguardábamos su encantadora hermana y yo. Suponer que a MI me gustase Van. UU ¡Pobre de mí! Lo que me esperaba esa noche o mejor dicho ese momento en que voltee al sonriente chico quién traía puesto unos pantalones verde oscuro ajustados de la cintura y algo holgados desde la caída de las rodillas con un chaleco rojo vino sin mangas y una camiseta blanca notoria por las mangas y el cuello. El atuendo asentía perfectamente su robusto cuerpo de mi amigo quien llevaba una especie de guantes negros sin dedos en las manos junto a una barra azul diagonal en su mejilla izquierda, se veía encantador.

-¡Wao! Te ves espectacular hermanito – le abrazo María a su hermano rompiendo mi ensueño.

_¿A ti te gusta mi hermano, no es verdad? _

La pregunta de a chica martillo mi cabeza.

-¡Claro! Dices eso por que fuiste tu quien escogió este atuendo – farfulló Van al cerrar su ojo derecho por el roce de mejillas de su feliz hermana quien no dejaba de abrazarle – ¡Ya Mari! Reaven y yo llegaremos tarde a la fiesta – intentaba zafarse sin mucho éxito.

-¡ah! imagino a mi hermanito en su primer baile escolar Creo que traeré la cámara- le soltó al salir corriendo al cuarto continuo – sin se le ocurra salir de aquí, sin antes dejar algo para el recuerdo – sonriente y en una aura rojiza menciono amenazante.

-¡Je! Si... aquí te esperamos – retrocedió Frieheld al lado mío – está mas emocionada con esto que uno mismo – nervioso dijo.

Mientras yo con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón negro de vestir, le vi cuestionaste.

-¡Glups! te aseguro que fui insistencia suya... es más sugirió hacerte uno – explicó al leer mi mirada. ¿Desde cuando es capaz de adivinar mis pensamientos? Creo que desde que nos conocimos - ¡muh! Pero no sé, se ve bien ¿tú que dices? – continuo al poner su mano sobre la original marca. A lo que por inercia tambien puse la mía sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi columna vertebral. Era tan suave el contacto de su mano con la mía. Tan especial. El tiempo se detuvo. Van era y es tan atractivo, sensual y encantador, cruzó por mi cabeza al acariciar su mejilla con devoción ajeno a las palabras de este.

-¡espero que se pueda quitar con agua! ... ¿Reaven¿me oyes Reaven? – me sacudió trayéndome a la realidad – ¿te sucede algo malo? – no hice más que quitar mi mano de su rostro y volver a ocultarla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón mientras evitaba el contacto visual, mis mejillas ardían.

-No, nada... mejor nos vamos, los chicos deben estar esperándonos. – quise huir. Las sensaciones que experimentaba mi cuerpo esa noche respecto a Van no eran normales y lo peor del caso fue era que me perturbaban, me hacían sentir incómodo con mi amigo. ¿que rayos? Avance hacia la puerta en busca de aire fresco, con urgencia.

-¡No espera! – tomo mi brazo electrizando una vez mas mi piel y mi corazón – ¡No me toques! – refunfuñe de inmediato alejándome o mas posible de él. Su sola cercanía enloquecía mis nervios ¿qué demonios me está pasando?

-¡Reaven¿estas bien? – inquirió preocupado Mari solo nos tomará una foto, no es tan malo.

-Es... no me agrada que me tomen fotos – Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y emocione, sin poder decirle nada puesto que le autor de mi estado spico paranoico .

-¡la encontre! – replico María con una cámara fotográfica en sus manos – a ver chicos dense un abrazo y sonrían.

-Si...- rodeo mi cuello y aproximó nuestros cuerpos mas de lo necesario, al saludar la cámara.

¡Click!

Fotografía que guardaría con añoranza el resto de mi vida.

En la Cancha de Gimnasio – 08:45 pm.

Una movida melodía Pop sonaba en el amplio espacio destinado como pista de baile adornado con pompones, festones coloridos, discomóvil de tonos llamativos, una maquinita de burbujas y humo en el romántico y exquisito ambiente flanqueado por los extremos derecha a izquierda por mesas de arreglos pretenciosos y sabrosos bocadillos, finalizando el arreglo un a enorme mana azulina con letras rojizas cuya leyenda leía:

"XV Graduación de la Preparatoria Blossoms Generación 95"

Y un enorme vacío ocupaba la pista central.

-¿Se supone que esto es una fiesta? – quejoso replico Jeimy con los hombros caídos.

-Al menos Asakura la está pasando bien – sonriente señalo Eiri al moreno quien charlaba con su encantadora rubia, cerca de la mesa de bocadillos.

-Ya... no nos pongamos en esa chicos, quedamos que esta sería la fiesta de despedida de Reaven, así que a divertirnos – gritó Van entre el estruendoso ruido musical.

-¿Y me quieres explicar cómo? – pregunte desde la puerta donde estaba recostado.

-Etto... no se al menos comamos algo, tengo mucha hambre – esquivó.

-¡muh! En definitiva somos unos empedernidos perdedores con cero posibilidades de vida social – lloriqueó Jeimy.

-Bueno a mi no me importa tener vida social, al fin y al cabo mis padres me mandaran a New York a terminar mis estudios de preparatoria – sin importancia explico Uesugi al alzar sus hombros al compás de las manos.

-¿tú también viajas Eiri?- intrigado pregunto Van quien venía con unos refrescos.

-Si... ¡Gomen! Por no comentarles – sonrió apenado – ellos alegan que así podrán vigilar mejor mi preparación intelectual, hasta contrataron un profesor para mis clases de avanzado – gimoteó el chico al imaginarse todo lo que tendría que estudiar con un, seguro, amargado y viejo norteamericano.

-Yo también viajare a Izumo con mis abuelos – apareció Yoh con una mano en su mejilla moreteada (TTTT)

-OO¿Qué te sucedió?

-Nunca se les ocurra hablar de berenjenas con una chica y menos si deseas que sea tu novia.

-¿Nani? O-o

Fue cuando hecho abajo las bebidas que sostenía en sus manos; La tristeza en su mirada me congeló.

-Al final me quedare yo solo.

Un incómodo silencio invadió el ambiente la estridente música se torno mas movida invitando a los tímidos pre adolescentes a bailar sin necesidad de tocarse; Las chicas mas aventadas jaloneaban a los nervioso chicos hacia la pista y otros se hacían de rogar entre ellas. En cuestión de segundos unas proles de estudiantes de 18 a 13 años de diversos turnos de preparatoria y secundaria danzaban embrujados en el gimnasio.

-¿Quieren un trago muchachos? – Cierto estudiante del tuno nocturno invadió la privacidad del entristecido grupo - ¿por qué esas caras largas? – Tambaleante con hedor a sake tomo por el cuello a Uesugi y mi persona - ¡Es una fiesta¡Chicos anímense! – alardeó con una botella de licor en sus manos.

-Sip. No tienen or que lucir tan afligidos – apareció un pelirrojo por el lado de Van y Jeimy con una bandeja repleta de bebidas – beban un poco, así se animaran – persuadió e coqueto pelirrojo son su rostro afeminado a Van, Yoh y Jeimy al poner un vaso en sus manos.

-¡Rugama! – Llamó con molestia el primero de extravagante peinado erizado oscuro al soltarnos – no tienes que ofrecerles nada.

-Cierto, pero si se me viene en gana hago lo que quiera Hiei – reto con su mirada el atractivo pelirrojo al receloso estudiante de un atuendo similar al mío,. Cuanto odio que coincidan con mi vestimenta: Una chaqueta manga larga oscura desabotonada dejando al ala vista una camisa blanca- la mía or suerte verde con cuello tortuga – y pantalones de vestir negros, lucía en su frente una llamativa bandada blanca.

-Así... – alargó el llamado Hiei al pegarse bruscamente a mi cuerpo con malicia rozando mi mejilla con la suya al besar, desde mi posición, mi nariz, para los demás mis labios.

OO! – reacción General.

-¡Suéltalo! – escuche la voz de Van molesta al apartarlo violentamente de mi lado.

-¡muh! – mofeó el chico al sostenerse con la pared evitando caer al suelo - ¿cómo te atreves a tocarme mocoso? – refutó e intento agredir a Van.

Golpe que – ¡Para¡Tucks! Calma tus euforias Hiei – intervino el pelirrojo al detener el puño de su compañero.

-¡Grks! No te metas en esto Rugama- prolifero enfadado el pelinegro al forcejear con el tipo en igual estado de ebriedad. No fue capaz de retenerlo. Llegando dicho ataque a su original objetivo, el rostro de van.

Dando inicio a una inesperada pelea...

-¡por ellos! – chillaron los del turno nocturno al coscorronear al resto del estudiantado.

-¡Van¡Grks¡Van! – le llamé en esa jauría de violencia. Lo estaban mal matando y a pesar del esfuerzo de los chicos por escatimar los golpes de Hiei, este no soltaba a Frieheld quien no ayudaba tampoco a calmar la situación, respondía furioso cada golpe recibido.

Mesas volcadas y sucios manteles cubrían el manchado piso de madera pegosteado con masas de comida. Los galantes adornos eran historias, rotas, manteladas yacían a tiras del techo. Un parlante destruido junto al resto de aparentemente una disco. Parees manchadas, carteles destruidos apestosos a Sake.

Siete Jóvenes aguardaban golpeados en la oficina en la oficina el prefecto.

-¡Je¡Que fiesta! – sonrió Asakura.

-¡Muh! Estupendos recuerdo para New York – animó Eiri.

-Me expulsaras del colegio – lloró Jeimy.

-"Primary Colors... genshoku no mama no boku ra! Majirian koto Wo kowagatteru!"…( _Somos todavía como los colores primarios con miedo a mezclarnos el uno con el otro_) –canturreaban los principales causantes de todo ese desastre.

-Solo nos llamaran la atención... estamos a fin de año no nos pueden expulsar – reanimo el pelirrojo con los brazos tras su nuca, recostado en el respaldar de los pupitres.

En tanto lo que realmente me preocupa era el semblante de Van. No había pronunciado palabra alguna después del pleito permanecía con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¡Van Frieheld! – sonó la voz del prefecto desde la oficina frente a nosotros.

La amonestación recibida por el señor Matsuki no fue mas allá, como advirtió Rugama de un simple sermón alrededor de la moral y el buen comportamiento. Los siete nos vimos liberados a eso de las once de la noche, irónicamente encaminados a nuestras respectivas casas la hacernos compañía.

-¡un traguito no más! La noche es joven –Hiei reiteraba su fastidiosa actitud, esta vez con Yoh.

-¡ji! ... si – aceptó el licor empinándola, al rato su rostro se torno de mil colores y una grotesca mueca de asco se formo en su cara.

-¡Wuakala¡Que horrible! – arrojo el moreno.

-¡Fuis! No mas es sake – ingirió el tipo – A ver tú – guiño a un pensativo Van el cual abrió la boca solo para recibir una buena cantidad de sake. Trago a trago, Hiei no le soltó hasta corroborar que el líquido pasara por la traquea del joven.

-¡Hiei! – llamó Rugama al jalonearlo.

-¡Glups¡que horror! – con pesar le vio Yoh.

-¡Inepto! – sacudí enfadado al tomar a Van del brazo. Su rostro enrojecido y desubicada mirada delataron su cambio de estado.

-¡Hip! Reaven ¡hip¿por qué te mueves tanto¡je¿por qué todos es tan dando vuelta¡je¡je! – se tambaleó inseguro.

-¡Fantástico Van esta ebrio! – celebró Eiri.

-En ocasiones me pregunto que tienes en es maquiavélica cabecilla erudito – reprendió Jeimy al malicioso pequeño.

-¡je! Las mentes brillantes solemos ser incomprendidas – sonrió e inmediato sostuvo el brazo del mareado Van.

-Habrá que llevarlo a casa– interrumpió Rugama con serenidad.

En verdad, no creo que estuviese tan ebrio como su amigo.

-Yo me llevare a Hiei conmigo, ya les ha causado muchas molestias ...!Gomen por ello! – se inclinó al despedirse y avanzar con el pelinegro a su lado en dirección vertical a nosotros.

-¡Bien a caminar! – alertó Yoh.

Tras veinte minutos de camino los chicos ya partían a su vecindario correspondiente.

-Seguro podrás con él ¡Reaven! – preguntó Jeimy con duda.

-Si – resoplé – no está tan ebrio solo un poco mareado, aparte parece dormido – le acomode al lado mío.

-debimos llamar a sus padres – con pesar recordó Uesugi.

-¡Brillante geniecito! Y que de por sí, la encavamos – golpeó Jeimy al pequeño.

-¡Está Bien! Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora solo nos resta rezar para que no les digan nada – pacifico menciono el Asakura al empujar a los muchachos - ¡espero tengan un grato viaje Reaven! – despidió apoyado por los otros dos.

-¡gracias! – resumí mi agradecimiento despidiéndole con mi inexpresiva mirada.

-¡espero te recuperes pronto Van! – exclamaron ya lejos.

Suspiré derrotado.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ FIN DE POV DE REAVEN ¨¨¨¨¨

Omitiendo ciertos pensamientos y detalles el peliplomizo habia relatado a su amigo la primera vez que salieron juntos a una fiesta.

-¡Si que fue una gran noche! – exclamo Van a su compañero en la sala de su casa – a decir verdad no me acordaba de ciertas cosas – confeso juguetón. Haciéndose merecedor de la fría mirada de Reaven.

-¿no recuerdas lo que sucedió, despues de despedir a los chicos? – neutro pregunto con su mirada clavada en el vaso de vidrio en sus manos.

-¿lo qué sucedió despues? – extrañado - ¿qué¡muh! Solo recuerdo amanecer al día siguiente con una fuerte jaqueca – carcajeo.

-¡ya veo! – entristecido alzo su cuerpo sin verle.

-¿a dónde vas? No esperaras a Fine – tembló por dentro al mencionarla ¿por qué le mortificada pensar en ella¿En especial recordar lo que escuchó¡Reaven y Fine! Ellos dos juntos le molestaba, no le agradaba la idea, pero ¿por qué?.

-¡No! Ya es tarde y debo regresar a casa – respondió Reaven.

-Antes – dudó, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a seguir - ¿Reaven qué hay entre tu y Fine?

Un balde de agua fría cayo sobre el cuerpo del plomizo. Él pensaba encarar las cosas, Sin embargo no esperaba que Van sacara el tema.

-¿A qué te refrieres? – sono tosco, ocultando perfectamente su ansiedad.

-Bueno... hoy- no se sentía muy seguro de lo que preguntaría y menos de lo que quería oír.

Reaven se dirigió hacia él, acorralándolo contra la pared.

-Fue aquí –menciono tranquilo.

-¿Qué cosa? –intrigado pregunto Van. Vamos el preguntaba por su relación con Fine y este prácticamente le cambiaba el tema –¿Reaven?

-Fue aquí – repitió al tomar la mano derecha de su amigo y posarla sobre su mejilla – esa noche – continuo – ¿lo recuerdas? – instó.

-¡Reaven! Ya te dije que... – repudió la acción de su amigo, aunque no pudo escapar de la incómoda situación. Este le obligó verle directamente a los ojos. Como en esa ocasión.

-¿Recuerdas? – susurró esta vez aproximando su rostro, poco a poco al de un atónito Van.

¨¨¨¨ Flash Back ¨¨¨¨

-¡Estás lastimado Reaven! – recalcó esa noche al ver la mejilla izquierda del plomizo.

-No fue nada y no hagas ruidos o despertarás a tus padres – le regaño intentando avanzar sin hacer escándalo alguno.

-Pero... es que... – insistía.

-¡Suis! – silencio al escuchar unos ruidos en la planta alta de hogar – silencio – ordeno en tanto chequeaba el camino hacia la habitación de Van, escaleras arriba. Mientras el ebrio muchacho analizaba embobado la faz nívea de su atractivo amigo. Percatándose del amplio moretón del chico ¡imperdonable! Habían lastimado la belleza de su adorado angelito y por su terquedad Reaven no es de pelear, sin embargo se arriesgó al defenderlo del enloquecido Hiei, recibiendo entre el alboroto sus buenos golpes.

-¡Lo siento! – dijo al pasar su mano en la mejilla del chico - solo quería que la pasáramos bien antes de irte lejos...- sollozo quedito.

-¡muh! – le vio Reaven nervioso inadvertido de su cercanía con el chico – no – intento decir cuando.

-pero no soporte ver a ese chico ... besarte – avergonzado delató el muchacho – Reaven – reiteró – Yo... – aproximo su rostro como lo hacía en el presente.

¨¨¨¨¨ Fin de Flash Back ¨¨¨¨¨

-Yo... – dijo Reaven al combinar su aliento con él de Van.

-Yo... – replico Van al sentir el roce de labios.

-Te... – suspiró ante el leve contacto de Van.

-Amo – Concluyó la frase Frieheld en la fusión de sus bocas y la entrega de cada uno. Las emociones fuertes controlaba sus manos. El plomizo se aferró al cuerpo del moreno teniendo fuese un sueño perdido en el pasado ese apasionado beso, acarició la espalda del chico recibiendo caricias similares en igual intensidad. Van había tomado el cuello del peliplomizo en busca de profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se abrazaron una a la otra, otorgaron sus músculos de sensuales bailes y desquite de tantos años.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Flash Back ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¡Te Amo! – dijo en aquella noche al besar tímidamente a su amigo y después de sonreírle – no sabes cuanto deseo que te quedes conmigo Reaven, solo conmigo – se arrojó a los brazos del desorientado chico.

Y al día siguiente en una corta despedida en la avenida del café a la sombra de una triste y lluviosa tarde con dolor supo del olvido de aquel beso. Cuan doloroso fue para él despedir al ser que amargamente descubrió amaba.

Al dar el último _Adiós_.

Corrió, corrió contra el viento y la lluvia, humedeciendo su rostro, la fuerte llovizna mojaba sus ropas tornándose mas pesada en cada paso, casi un impedimento el avanzar con su vestimenta oprimiéndole el cuerpo, asi como el corazón se le estremecía en el interior de su pecho.

Después de todo, si la cobardía ante el rechazo no le hubiese dominado, su historia con Van estaría escrita desde mucos años atrás. Siguió corriendo a pesar de las agotadas fuerzas de su cuerpo hasta llegar a un parque desolado; Su impermeable remojado y la sombrilla tirada a un lado de la banca, sollozo con dolor arrodillado bajo el indiferente llanto del cielo.

-¿por qué? – sus plomizos mechones mojados se pegaban a su carita sonrojada; Las lágrimas de sal morían en el poderío del agua celestial. Perdido en su angustia era ajeno al mal que causaba en el corazón de su mejor amigo.

Amigo, cuyas lágrimas brotaban de sus entristecida pupilas, sin tener un por que. Solo lloraba desde lo alto de un puente; Lloraba a la interpedie empuñando sus manos; Lloraba con el corazón herido, destrozado... desconociendo la causa o quizás si, solo que sería más doloroso aceptarla.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Fin del Flash Back ¨¨¨¨¨¨

-¡je¿y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – bromeo Van una vez terminado el beso sin cortar con su cálido abrazo.

-Por que eres un tonto - respondió Reaven inclinado nuevamente su rostro en busca de otro apasionado beso que le confirmara su hermosa realidad – _y por que temía perderte_.

En una modesta casa:

-¡Hermana! – llamó intrigado Zid a la chica que miraba pensativa el cielo estrellado desde la terraza - ¿te sientes bien?

-¡muh! – se percató de la presencia de l niño, sonriéndole – Si... y algo me dic que pase lo que pase lo seguiré estando – con un brillo nostálgico respondió al pequeño retornando su contemplación a l cielo.

_¡Espero sean felices de aquí en delante mis queridos amigos!_

_-¿Van? – sonó la voz del plomizo en ese inmenso cielo._

_-Si –_

_-Crees en el Amor ¿Entre Amigos?_

_Fin_

**Notas de Aika-chan: **

Por fin, por fin TTTT el capitulo final de esta preciosa historia .

Ya no me aguantaba la emoción por terminarla y ver como quedaban estos dos.

Reaven: "lo hiciste un Yaoi" O/o

Aika-chan: Gomen Reaven-chan, pero tu voto no contaba en la encuesta.

Reaven¡que injusto! Yo tambien leí la historia.

Aika-chan¿en serio? OO?

Reaven¡Muju! Tenía que entretenerme con algo... ciertos días en los que me quede solo ¬¬

Aika-chan: nnU pero no dejaste un reviews TTTT

Reaven: O/O por que no se como hacerlo, además solo quiero dejar bien claro una cosa – enfurecido el chico plomizo se prepara para hablar.- ¡Yo no soy Gay u homosexual!

Aika-chan: por supuesto que no mi querido Reaven ô.ô

Reaven: Bien – asintiendo con los brazos cruzados.

Aika-chan: Solo te gusta Van nn!

Reaven¡Cierto! Solo me gusta... ¿qué? Aikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Aika-chan: Bien a contestar esos preciosos Reviews que permitieron el avance de esta historia. En general Chicas "Las Amo", no saben cuanto significa todos y cada uno de sus comentarios para nosotros ( ¡pobrecito Reaven tambien cuenta!)... mil veces gracias.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:**

Reaven¡Hola Hisaki, me alegra que aún nos visites! Pese a que votaste por el Yaoi, te sigo queriendo ¬¬ ; y estamos juntos a mi tampoco me gustan mucho las parejas populares aunque Aika/chan insista en ellos UU. Espero que no te desilusione en esta entrega y nos dejes tu reviews opinando del capitulo, a ver que tal te parecen mis compañeritos de clase.

Aika-chan¡La li ho Hisaki- san! Pues si no me gusto mucho el capitulo anterior por el estilo narrativo, yo y mis cosas; Te agradezco mucho tu incondicional apoyo a lo largo de esta historia y de Harkoz – Gomen por hacerte leer un HoroxLen - sinceramente has sido un gran aliciente para continuar con esta locura nn ¿y te parece el final¿te gusto¿le falto? Por favor no olvides dejarnos tu reviews XD!

**yokokuramashaka**

Reaven¡Vaya estupenda idea! Lástima que leí tarde tu reviews para poner en práctica tu sugerencia , será para la próxima, no te preocupes. En esta se me escapo cuando entre a bañarme ÙÚ sin embargo la puse a trabajar en cuando regreso.

Aika-chan: HolaYoko... ¿por qué fuiste tan cruel de sugerirle algo así a Reaven? – amararme a una silla – TTTT – si la expo estuvo excelente, animes nuevos, gente nuevos, nuevos embarres (nnU eso no) los chicos se lucieron en esta presentación ¡quede enamorada de sousuke de F.M.Panic.

Reaven: pero si es una gran idea ¿a ver donde pude esa cuerda? (O.O) – Reaven sale del cuarto en busca de algo.

Aika-chan¡Glups! espero nos dejes tu review a ver que tal te pareció el cap. Final.

**Aguila Fanel:**

Reaven¡Hola y bienvenida! Es grato ver caras nuevas por estos lados – Sonríe el chico plomizo con una gruesa cuerda entre sus manos(o.ô)

Aika-chan: Konnichi WaAguila-¿Tienes alas?oo?- gracias por dejar tu opinión del fic y tu voto, él que decidió el giro en toda esta historia, en verdad gracias, sin tu reviews y el de las demás no existiría este Van x Reaven.

Reaven¿Tú votaste para que fuese un Yaoi? TTTT ¿Por qué?

Aika-chan: ya Reaven-chan ni que fuese tan malo – Aika salta a abrazar a Reaven – igual sigues siendo el mismo chico bello de siempre.

Reaven: espero que Licy no lea esto y soy un mercenario, conductor de Zoids, niña, asi que suéltame o te verás en serios problemas – amenaza Reaven con un misterioso brillo en sus ojos.

Aika-chan: oo¿Reaven...te pasa algo malo? – indica Aika al quitarle la soga de sus manos.

Reaven¡Me quiero ir a mi casa¡Licy seguro y dio parte demi desaparición en las noticias!

Aika-chan: pero aún no te puedes ir, todavía falta ver si las chicas y demás lectores quieren un epílogo en la historia.

Reaven¿Epílogo?

Aika-chan: Sip. Así que chicas ya saben, solo dejan su reviews diciendo si quieren **epílogo** o no de ¿Entre Amigos? Estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios e igual que les pareció este capitulo final ¡y ya saben quejas, criticas, sugerencias o amenazas de muerte! Pasen con Reaven él las atiende (O.o)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
